


White Bells

by Areli_iero_09



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areli_iero_09/pseuds/Areli_iero_09
Summary: Rol Fic de Aniversario. Universo 3490.





	White Bells

**Pov Steve**

Se encontró perdido en la noción del tiempo, recordaba sus ojos, su rostro, la curva de sus labios, el color blanco y rojo adornando bellamente el entorno, el ligero contacto de su mano contra la suya, emocionados, juntos, cuando se marcharon del altar siendo sólo uno.

Así habían transcurrido los días después de su matrimonio con Tasha Stark, los recuerdos afloraban repentinamente y le obsequiaban una sensación grata que no había podido experimentar en años hasta que la había conocido a ella.

Por las noches, se le había hecho adictivo mirarla de soslayo, a veces ella tomando el café antes de dormir o manipulando algunos hologramas de manera ágil con los dedos.

Esa noche no era la excepción, su esposa ya en ropa de dormir se mostraba realmente relajada mientras trabajaba, y él, por ser el día que era, se sentía con la gran necesidad de encontrarse muy cercanos.

Moviéndose hasta llegar a su lado, recargó la sien sobre las piernas de su castaña y una vez capturada su atención, le dedicó una sonrisa sincera en la que podía trasmitirle todo el amor que tenía.

— Sólo quiero decírtelo por primera vez. — Pudo notar la confusión en su rostro, pero aguardó silencio hasta que la hora en su holograma marcara las 12:00 a.m. — Feliz aniversario, cariño.  


**Pov Tasha**

Al sentir a su rubio recargándose en sus piernas, bajó la mirada. La curvatura en sus labios era contagiosa, por lo que correspondió sonriendo de la misma manera. Al escucharlo se sintió confundida, pero desvió la mirada también a la pantalla. Era media noche.

— Feliz aniversario, cariño. — Susurró mientras apagaba la pantalla holográfica y dejaba su taza en el buró. Se inclinó hasta alcanzar con los labios la punta de su nariz. Con delicadeza acarició el contorno de su rostro mientras descendía hasta besar en un suave roce sus labios.

— Ven... — Pidió, intentando que se levantara para poderlo abrazar.  


**Pov Steve**

Cuando Tasha sonreía realmente era hermosa y el efecto que causaba la luz de las pantallas contra su piel, la hacía más inolvidable. Estaba seguro, que esa era otra de las imágenes que conservaría por siempre. — Me encanta empezar nuestro aniversario así...

Al momento en que los hologramas se apagaron, la oscuridad en la habitación casi no le permitían verla más, pero las caricias le guiaron a encontrarse con sus labios.

Tan tibios y suaves, así los percibió en el roce que apenas había durado algunas segundos, sin embargo, había bastado para hacerle curvar una sonrisa al sentirse satisfecho. Aún así accedió a su invitación de reacomodarse, pues la sesión de atenciones con su esposa era algo que disfrutaba demasiado.

— Me encanta cuándo me lo pides, amor... — Susurró al estar sentado a su lado mientras sus rostros permanecieron frente a frente. Gracias a que sus pupilas se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, pudo distinguir su figura. Deslizó la diestra alrededor de su cintura, halando con delicadeza de su cuerpo para hacerla más próxima a él. — ¿Qué te gustaría tomar para el desayuno? — Continuó en el mismo volumen de voz, podía escuchar el tranquilo ritmo de su respiración lo que le hizo sonreír. — Te voy a consentir, puedes escoger lo que quieras, cariño...  


**Pov Tasha**

Posó una mano en su hombro en cuanto le acercó por la cintura. Sus rostros se hallaban a escasa distancia, lograba sentir su cálido aliento al hablar. Le enternecía.

— No puedo pensar en comida cuando te tengo así en la cama... pero si debo responder algo... diría que te quiero a ti con mucha crema batida...

Besó la comisura de sus labios, acariciando su cuello con la yema del dedo índice en pequeños círculos. No se pudo resistir a continuar con el contacto, besando sobre sus labios, pero aún no profundizando.

Se levantó un poco, posando ambas piernas a los costados de su rubio. Frente a frente, tomó de sus mejillas para acariciarle ahora que estaba sentada en su regazo.  


**Pov Steve**

De solo imaginarse cubierto por la crema no fue capaz de contener una pequeña risa. Pero no se iba a negar a cualquier deseo que tuviera su esposa.

— ¿Estas segura de eso? — Alzó ambas cejas, exagerando la expresión en su rostro como si aquello se tratara de algo peligroso.

— No creo tener muy buen sabor... ¿Sabes? Pero haría cualquier cosa que me pidas, y si eso incluye recibir varios besos tuyos mientras me desayunas, sería todo un premio.

Buscó de nuevo sus labios, besando sólo al inferior al tiempo en que también le acariciaba con dulzura la parte superior de sus muslos.  


**Pov Tasha**

— Estoy muy segura... — Sonrió al sentir su beso, removiéndose contra él al sentir las caricias en los muslos.

— Para mí tienes un sabor delicioso. — Se dirigió a su cuello, lamiendo cerca de su oído y depositando un pequeño beso ahí. Le abrazó por el cuello, acomodándose muy cerca.

— Prometo usar lencería comestible para ti ~  


**Pov Steve**

Tasha tenía la facilidad de cambiar el ambiente que se respiraba, incluso sólo si así lo deseaba, podía lograrlo como ahora con la caricia de su lengua. Una sensación estremecedora que hacía palpable la seducción en el aire.

— Mhh... ¿Podrías considerar mi sabor como adictivo? — Se atrevió a preguntar mientras suavemente fue retrocediendo hasta que su espalda tocó el colchón.

Relajando su postura deslizó las manos por los costados de la castaña, delineando su figura de arriba abajo mientras imaginaba qué clase de lencería podría usar y si en verdad se podía comer. — Porque yo soy adicto a ti, no creo comer sólo ese conjunto, cariño...  


**Pov Tasha**

Acarició la línea de su mandíbula con la punta de la nariz mientras se iban deslizando por el colchón. — Muy adictivo...

Llevó ambas manos a su pecho, acariciando sus pectorales sin pudor alguno. — Dime... ¿qué más comerías de mí?

Cuestionó, apoyándose en su torso para levantarse un poco. En esa posición sus entrepiernas permanecieron a la misma altura.

— Dilo, tan sucio y descriptivo como puedas, Steve. Si lo haces, jugaré a algo contigo.  


**Pov Steve**

— Intento ser romántico con mi esposa y me pide que hable sucio. — Sonrió, con cierta diversión en la mirada al encontrarse muy interesado en el juego que tendrían. — Pero a las damas no se les debe negar lo qué piden... así que te contaré a detalle lo que he pensado cuándo estoy contigo...

Entre abrió los labios aunque no dijo ni una sola palabra. En lugar de ello, permitió que un ronco jadeo escapara sin pudor de su garganta, tras haber elevado la pelvis y hecho que su virilidad presionara contra la entrepierna de su mujer.

— Siénteme, cariño...

Coló las manos por debajo de su blusa de seda y comenzó a deleitarse con la forma voluptuosa de sus pechos. Siendo aquella prenda de una tela tan suave, cada movimiento que hacía resultaba cosquilleante sobre la piel de su castaña, más aún cuándo había iniciado un vaivén en el que amasaba sus senos de arriba hacia abajo. — Eres tan estrujable... que podría lamerte y mordisquearte, empezando por aquí.  


**Pov Tasha**

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir cómo alzaba las caderas de manera obscena. Su gemido era música y no pudo evitar emitir uno igual. Se aferró a sus hombros mientras le exploraba con sus manos, estrujando y amasando.

— Mmmmhn... hazlo... — Se mordió el labio inferior, levantando su blusa. Al igual que su esposo, evitaba dormir con ropa interior. Dejó sus senos expuestos al retirarse la prenda, aunque Steve aún le apretujaba.

— Vamos a jugar, amor... — Se balanceó, restregando su sexo contra el miembro de su rubio bajo su pantalón de dormir. — El primero que se corra, va a lamer al otro... — Acarició la nuca de su capitán, halándolo, incitando a hundir el rostro en sus pechos.  


**Pov Steve**

— Espero que no haya más reglas en el juego... — Se mordió el labio inferior, pues sentir cómo la prenda de Tasha se humedecía a causa de la estimulación, lo excitaba y provocaba que su miembro se encontrara paulatinamente duro entre los muslos de la empresaria.

Su esposa era realmente hermosa. Se encontraba cautivado por la forma en que el reactor la iluminaba y resaltaba sus atributos con el contraste de los brillos y las sombras.

"Demasiado tentador" Pensó antes de atraerla hacia sí, lamiendo sus pezones y mordiéndolos ligeramente sin hacerle daño mientras sus manos se perdieron sobre la curva de sus glúteos. Al estar sobre ellos comenzó a estrujarlos también y conducirlos en un vaivén en el que le hizo bajar hasta que sus cuerpos quedaran unidos. Gimió casi en un susurro cuando su miembro se ladeó bajo el sexo de su esposa. — Mmhh... así...  


**Pov Tasha**

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, gimiendo al ritmo del vaivén, disfrutando de ser estimulados sus pezones. Su lengua y mordidas le excitaban de sobremanera, sintiéndose cada vez más húmeda. En ese momento se sumó la delirante sensación de sus manos amasando esta vez sus glúteos.

— Steve... ya... ya no puedo más... te necesito dentro...

Deslizó una mano a su pantalón, extrayendo su miembro duro y caliente. Con la otra descendió a medias su propio short, exponiendo su también húmedo sexo. Sus labios se hallaban tan lubricados, sólo hizo falta un ligero movimiento para sentarse sobre ese delicioso falo.

\- Aaaaaaaaaah...  


**Pov Steve**

Quería ganar, se había resistido bien a no desnudar a Stark y tomarla, como deseaba desde las insinuaciones en el juego previo, pero ahora la empresaria se las había ingeniado para sorprenderlo, ultrajando bajo su pijama para coger entre sus delgados dedos la prominente erección que él poseía.

— Cariño, mmhh...protección... — Murmuró con la respiración agitada, aunque nuevamente Tasha se le adelantaba, auto penetrándose y regalándole una de las mejores expresiones que solo él tenía el privilegio de disfrutar. Una vez que las paredes internas de su castaña lo envolvieron, se embriagó con su calidez al grado de desistir con la idea de separarse a buscar el preservativo. Cedió rápidamente al placer, buscándola entre la oscuridad y guiándose solo de las partes que el reactor iluminaba de sus cuerpos. Enderezó la espalda para quedar sentado, empujando la pelvis hacia abajo y permitiendo que la inercia del colchón le ayudara a regresar por completo en el interior de su amada.

— Aún así... gané... — Comenzó a susurrarle, provocandola al morderle el lóbulo de su oído donde continuó con la voz ronca. Poco a poco fue inclinándose sobre ella. — Mhn... y voy a cobrar mi premio al final... — Sin previo aviso, la giró contra la cama al inclinarse totalmente.

Haciéndose espacio entre sus piernas, adentró su virilidad entre aquellos húmedos labios, yendo profundo, hasta que sus testículos le acariciaban los glúteos en cada nueva embestida.  


**Pov Tasha**

Le abrazó de nuevo por el cuello, deteniendo su intento por buscar un condón. — No me importa usar protección ahora...

Gimió cerca a su rostro, subiendo y bajando las caderas en contra al movimiento de su rubio. Llegaba tan profundo, pero lo necesitaba.

— Ganaste... quería lamerte desde que comenzaste a estar cariñoso... — Rió entre jadeos. Simplemente no se podía resistir a su esposo.— No temas a correrte dentro, amor...  


**Pov Steve**

Escucharla reír entre jadeos fue indescriptible, pero amó la forma de sus labios en ese gesto. Continuaban rojos e hinchados, entre abiertos por el escape de sus gemidos. Sin embargó los ahogó con un beso donde la pasión se desbordaba, entremezclando sus alientos cada que sus lenguas se tocaban al estarse explorando.

— Tasha... — Se separó de sus labios aún devorándola con la mirada, y prolongó la estadía de su virilidad en ella, haciéndole sentir el calor ardiente de su erección. Permaneciendo totalmente dentro de ella, tomó sus senos con cada una de sus manos y reanudó el vaivén entre las caderas.

En cada nueva intromisión, apretujaba los voluptuosos pechos de la empresaria, provocando que saltaran por el frenético movimiento sobre la cama. Sentía cómo flaqueaba ante el placer, sus piernas temblaban ligero al sentirse próximo de alcanzar el orgasmo. Las embestidas fueron a mayor velocidad, estimulando la zona erógena de su esposa en cada entrar y salir. No pudo evitar sonreír tras empezar a bombear suavemente con su glande aquel punto tan especial.  


**Pov Tasha**

Se dejó llevar por su beso. Intenso, le robaba el aliento. Cerró los ojos y ladeó el rostro, mientras acariciaba su espalda. Su sabor era adictivo, delicioso. Al separarse se sonrojó, gracias a cómo sentía que le miraba.

Paró de mover la pelvis, lo cual le dejó completamente penetrada. Reanudó la acción en cuanto le estrujo de nuevo los pechos. Amaba esa sensación, pero aún más que era por iniciativa de Steve y no una petición.

Saltó de nuevo, ayudando a las embestidas en su velocidad y fuerza. Gemía sin parar, pero no se comparó a los sonidos que emanó en cuanto su esposo llegó a cierta zona que le hacía enloquecer, amenazando con un gran clímax.

Tembló, aferrándose a sus hombros. Esta vez la velocidad era menor, pero la profundidad era abrasadora.

— Aaaaaaah cariño... Mmmmhn... más fuerte...  


**Pov Steve**

Escuchar su nombre entre aquellos dulces gemidos extasiaban su libido, la voz de Stark siempre sería para sus oídos la más gloriosa melodía.

— Ven... — Deslizó con suavidad su grueso miembro hasta dejarla vacía, experimentando un exquisito escalofrío al ya no ser succionado por la calidez de su castaña. Sin duda era irresistible tenerla tan expuesta. —Ven aqui, hermosa... — Volvió a llamarle, alejándose para salir de la cama mientras la recorrió con el deseo palpando en su mirada.

Se paró al costado de la cama con los muslos presionando en el borde del colchón. Su hombría permanecía elevada, brillando tras humedecerse con los flujos de su amada y emanando gotas de su cálido elixir tras haber estado próximo de alcanzar un orgasmo. Sabía por las expresiones de su esposa que lo necesitaba, por lo que haciéndole una seña, le indicó que se pusiera de pie aún entre las sabanas y luego se acercara.  


**Pov Tasha**

Estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, pero su esposo se separó, saliendo de su interior. Sentía el vacío de su miembro. Se movió a un lado, bajando de su regazo. Respiraba agitada, con el corazón latiendo a toda prisa debido a la adrenalina y el deseo.

Le observó incorporarse a un lado de la cama. No sabía qué pretendía, pero su llamado era irresistible. Se aproximó, poniéndose de pie con algo de dificultad, pues aún se percibía muy abierta.

Pasó la mirada de sus ojos, descendiendo por su cuerpo, llegando hasta su ingle. Su miembro se encontraba reluciente, necesitaba volver a tenerlo, tocarlo.

La cama había quedado hecha un desastre, eso le excitaba pues implicaba lo mucho que se habían movido sobre ella. Deslizó ambas manos por sus brazos, mirándole con lujuria desinhibida.  


**Pov Steve**

Notó el interés que mostraba por las sabanas, a lo que empuñó una para tomarla y cubrir temporalmente la desnudez de su esposa. Con Tasha de pie sobre la cama, su rostro quedó al nivel de sus senos, causando mayor intensidad en el color azul de sus ojos por la luz que emanaba el reactor.

Poco a poco alzó la mirada para verla, mientras sus manos acariciaron por encima de la tela su diminuta cintura.

— Solo quería agregar que este es el mejor primer aniversario... — Y ella era su regalo. Descendió sus dedos por la cadera de la empresaria y continuó acariciando sus piernas donde le invitó a que las enredara a su cintura. Besó debajo de su oído, una zona que sabía era muy sensible a su contacto. — Cariño... aunque lo niegues, sé que amas que te cargue... — Dicho eso, la alzó al sujetar sus piernas, exponiendo su entrada la cuál empezó a amenazar con invadir al friccionar su húmedo miembro.  


**Pov Tasha**

Le observó embelesada mientras le envolvía con la sábana. Recordó la sensación de un año atrás, el vestido que había usado en el altar. La mirada de Steve era la misma de aquel día.

— Tendremos más aniversarios, cada vez mejores. — Le sonrió con dulzura, deslizando una mano a su nuca, acariciando sus mechones.

Cerró los ojos al sentir su beso cerca al oído. Gimió en un tono bajo y después jadeó al ser cargada de repente, manteniendo las piernas separadas y su entrada vulnerable a su falo.

— Sólo tú haces que pase de lo sexy a lo romántico y de nuevo a lo sexy... — Susurró contra sus labios, lamiendo su comisura.  


**Pov Steve**

El comentario de Tasha le robó una ligera risa, aún estando a punto de alcanzar un orgasmo, había cabida para el humor. Indudablemente era algo que sólo con ella podía vivir. La ola de emociones y sensaciones era siempre única con su esposa.

— Te aseguro que a partir de este momento...sólo será lo sexy. — Sujetándola con firmeza por las piernas, la direccionó hacia su prominente erección, temblando al entrar en contacto con el inicio de su interior tan deliciosamente estrecho. La penetró totalmente, llenándola, sintiéndose apretado y susurrándole sobre los labios un "Te amo" con la intención de provocarle deseo por un beso. Suavemente se deslizó fuera, volviendo a entrar al par de segundos y luego reanudando el vaivén de embestidas por completo.

Los gemidos volvieron a inundar la habitación, la necesidad y el deseo por alcanzar el orgasmo le hicieron ser más frenético en las estocadas, haciendo incluso más fuerte el sonido cuando sus glúteos chocaban contra su pelvis.

— Aahh...

Stark era esbelta, y él con la fuerza de un súper soldado fácilmente la manipulaba. Sus cuerpos se movían a la par, entre los saltos de las embestidas la sábana había terminado en el suelo, siendo pisoteada por él. Se hundió en el cuello de su esposa, sintiendo cómo los espasmos del orgasmo llegaban para hacerlo explotar de placer en su interior tras bombear su punto G. Llenó a Tasha con su cálida semilla, sintiéndola aún demasiado caliente.—...Eres maravillosa, cariño.  


**Pov Tasha**

Se aferró a sus hombros, rodeándole con fuerza por el cuello hasta hundir los dedos en la piel de su espalda. Su rubio no bromeaba con llegar al momento en el que sólo la lujuria y la pasión les inundaba. Sintió el roce de su erección acariciarle, amenazando con volver a entrar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se aproximó al oído de su amado. — Aaaaaaaah... — Fue lo único que pudo emitir al ser penetrada y contestación a su "Te amo". También lo sentía, lo adoraba. Desvió el rostro, de vuelta a tenerle de frente. Unió sus bocas mientras el falo de Steve se deslizaba hacia afuera.

Las embestidas iniciaron cuando volvió a invadirle, bombeando con fuerza. Gimió contra sus labios en un tono bastante audible. Sus alientos se entre mezclaron en cada jadeo.

El vaivén le hacía saltar, sus glúteos golpeando la pelvis de Steve, así como sus pechos rebotando y acariciando el torso de su esposo con los pezones. Trató de mirarle en todo momento, aún con los ojos semi abiertos. Su rubio se inclinó, dando lo último de sí acelerando una vez más. Sentía llegar el clímax.

— Aaaaaaaaahhhh... Steeeve... Mmmmhn...

Se aferró al cuerpo de su amado, jadeando, pidiendo más en cuanto halló aquel punto que le hacía enloquecer. Steve se había derramado en su interior. Abundantes chorros de su esperma, caliente y espesa. Aún en ese momento su interior se contraía, robando hasta la última gota de su esencia.

— Te amo, Steve... —Acarició una de sus mejillas, buscando con los labios los suyos, sellándolos en un profundo beso.  


**Pov Steve**

Deseó encontrarse con sus labios, suspirando aliviado al sentir cómo sus alientos se entremezclaban antes de fundirse en una danza cálida y frenética. Entre las caricias de sus bocas, estaban las de sus manos. Exploraba el cuerpo de su esposa, haciendo énfasis al frotar vehemente la exquisita curvatura que formaba su pequeña cintura.

Sólo la falta de aire le llevó a separarse de sus labios, en ese instante rió al sentirse pleno y feliz. Se dejó ir una vez más sobre ella, haciéndola caer en la cama mientras permanecían unidos y provocando un golpeteo de la cabecera del mueble contra la pared. Podría quedarse el resto de la noche observando sus facciones iluminadas por el reactor.

— ¿Quieres tomar una ducha antes de dormir? — Susurró su pregunta, haciendo caminar la caricia de su diestra por el hombro de Tasha, hasta llegar a su cabello donde pudo peinarlo. —Estamos hechos un hermoso desastre... — Esa última palabra se le había escapado con una risilla.  


**Pov Tasha**

Recuperó su respiración y su corazón se normalizó durante los besos y caricias en su espalda. Se separó sólo un poco y abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con su azul mirada. Se ruborizó un poco al escucharle reír, era demasiado adorable.

De un momento a otro ya se encontraban de nuevo en la cama. Esta vez ella rió, pues adoraba cuando se dejaba caer sin más sobre el colchón. —¡Steve! — Alzó la voz entre risas, aferrándose a su cuello en un abrazo y presionando aún con las piernas su cintura.

La cama se había sacudido, pero poco a poco volvió el silencio. La habitación estaba oscura, excepto por el resplandor de la luna y el brillo de su reactor.

— Mmmhn... ¿una ducha? — Imitó su movimiento, acariciando los mechones húmedos de su nuca. Iba a responder, pero suspiró ante lo que su esposo había declarado.

— No lo pude haber dicho mejor. — Sin resistirse, le acercó con la mano que le acariciaba, besando sus labios.

— Acepto... sólo si tú eres quien me va a enjabonar. Creo que estoy sucia a profundidad... — Movió las caderas, aún tenía a Steve dentro. — Cariño... ¿Te había mencionado que amo tu aroma natural?  


**Pov Steve**

— Es la primera vez que lo dices. También la primera vez que te diré que también me encanta tu aroma... — El suave movimiento de caderas que había realizado Tasha, lo llevó a perder la concentración. Su cuerpo había temblado al percibirlo tan placentero, pero para disimularlo apretó los labios suavemente y sólo atinó a sonreírle después.

Recuperándose de aquel breve espasmo placentero, descendió la cadera y salió con lentitud de su cuerpo.

— Sabes que me encanta ayudarte en la ducha. — Mostró una sonrisa amplia, incorporándose al pie de la cama y extendiéndole una mano, acercándola hasta entrelazar sus dedos para ayudarle a levantarse también.

Irían a la ducha, y una vez estando allí bajo la regadera, probablemente podría convencerla de una segunda ronda con ayuda de más besos.

Sin duda era perfecto, siempre recordaría ese primer aniversario de bodas con Tasha.

 


End file.
